


Rain

by sungabraverday



Series: The History Boys Drabbles [6]
Category: History Boys (2006), History Boys - Bennett
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungabraverday/pseuds/sungabraverday





	Rain

Far too many romance movies have a scene with a passionate kiss in the rain illuminated solely by the light of a street lamp, the lovers positioned in the centre of the lit circle. I never could figure this out. Why would anyone want the entire world to very clearly see them snogging?

Of course, as Poz has been slightly more affected by Hector’s classes than he would like to admit, this highly unrealistic movie moment is exactly what he wants. I struggle every time, attempting to explain to him that we can’t, that it’s impossible. Not until the love we hold for each other is truly accepted can the thought even be hatched, and even then, I think I would be too afraid.

And besides, it would be rather damp.  



End file.
